(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of a shoe body structure for supporting an arch, and more particularly to a shoe body with an arch suspended support, in which two girdles are used to form a large-area support of an X-shaped frame formed on a portion of the arch of the foot bottom, and top ends of the two girdles go from two sides of the foot to the instep and then are overlapped with and connected to each other, so that the top portion of the X-shaped frame forms a suspended covering state. Thus, when a force is exerted on the sole, it is possible to prevent the skeleton of the arch portion from excessively expanding. When no force is exerted on the sole, the skeleton of the arch portion can be indeed restored so that the arch can be effectively protected and the wearing comfort can be enhanced.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The bottom of the human's body sole has a concave arch portion. Thus, when the person is performing activities, such as walking, running, jumping and the like, and the sole steps on the ground, the buffer effect is achieved using the arc change of the arch portion. However, if the sole withstands the pressure for a long period of time or withstands the higher pressure, then the arch portion tends to excessively expand to cause shifting of the sole skeleton, which cannot be recovered. Thus, the subsequent buffer effect of the arch portion is affected, and the pain of the sole is caused. Furthermore, other portions of the body may even be incidentally affected to cause the uncomfortable feeling, such as aches.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, some manufacturers have developed a shoe pad structure, in which a plastic material is mainly used to integrally form jointly with a shoe pad with a little resilience, wherein the shoe pad may be placed at an arch of a foot bottom, and a top surface of the shoe pad is configured to match with the curved camber of the arch portion. Thus, when the shoe pad is placed in the shoe, the shoe pad can support the arch portion. When the sole is withstanding the pressure, the resilient deformation force of the shoe pad can be utilized to provide the buffer effect, so that the skeleton structure of the sole is held at the normal position. However, the shoe pad structure only can let the arch portion of the bottom of the sole naturally press against the top surface thereof, and cannot cover the foot. Thus, when various activities are being performed, the lateral force of the foot tends to separate the arch portion of the bottom surface of the sole from the shoe pad, thereby affecting the effect of providing the buffering to restore the sole skeleton. More particularly, the top surface of the shoe pad has the fixed arc, and the shoe pad is not applicable to all users. In addition, the shoe pad integrally formed by the plastic material has the considerable hardness, which tends to make the user's foot bottom feel uncomfortable.